


The Snow Elf

by alexcat



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: Christmas, Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 08:35:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8837776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Sometimes, you have to go home.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For Samtyr. This is part of my December LJ posting.

Arwen loved to be home for the Winter Solstice. She spent most of her time these days with her grandparents in Lothlórien since her mother had sailed. Home just didn’t seem like home without her mother there. She loved her father and her brothers, but she felt more comfortable away from Imladris. The memories were sometimes overwhelming.

Except for the first day of winter. 

Galadriel kept the weather mild in Lothlórien with the power of her Ring. It never snowed there or even got cold, for that matter. 

Arwen loved snow. She and her brothers had always gone out on the first day of winter and played in the snow until their toes got numb from the cold. They would go inside and warm up in front of the fire with hot cocoa and gingerbread cookies, all made for them by their mother. Sometimes she played in the snow with them, giggling like an elf as she’d throw snowballs at them.

As soon as her carriage came in sight of Imladris, it began to snow…


End file.
